


Please, Stay

by kunstvogel



Series: Winnix Vignettes [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew's dying.





	Please, Stay

Lew wakes up sometime after noon. Dick almost misses it, staring out the hospital window, but he hears the shift in his old friend's breathing and whirls around to see his eyes fluttering open.   
  
"Lew," he breathes. Dick all but runs over to the side of the bed, taking Lew's hand in his own. Lew is so frail now, his skin cold and clammy against Dick's, pale yellow with jaundice.   
  
"Hey," Lew rasps. "You made it." He sounds just as awful as he looks, voice weak and quiet. Dick doubts he has the strength to speak above a whisper.   
  
"Of course I did, Lew. I took the first plane out here."   
  
"Good," Lew sighs, his eyes sliding shut again. "Good. I'm glad. I don't want-" he cuts himself off, looking pained. His hand jerks in Dick's grasp.   
  
"Lew?" Dick tries to hide his panic, but it comes out in the rawness of his voice.   
  
"It's fine," Lew explains hastily, gritting his teeth. "Just a muscle spasm." He relaxes after a moment, prying his eyes open. It seems to take a lot of effort, but he gazes up at Dick with an expression that says it's well worth it to see Dick standing there next to him. "I'm so tired, Dick," he says softly. "So tired."   
  
"Then rest," Dick says simply. "I'll be here."   
  
"In a bit," he says softly. "How's Grace holding up?"   
  
"As well as can be expected," Dick shrugs. "She went to pick up some stuff for you."   
  
Lew nods. "And you? You're taking care of yourself, right?"   
  
Dick chuckles. "Usually I'm the one asking you that question."   
  
"Yeah, well. I don't think I've got much time left here."   
  
"Lew..."   
  
"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, Dick. I'm dying."

“I know,” Dick says.  _ I’m not ready,  _ he thinks. _ You can’t leave me. Not yet. _

_ I love you. _


End file.
